1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rack which is adjustable and possessed of two shelves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the conventional rack is simply composed of two brackets and a board mounted on the two brackets. However, once a towel is hanged on the rack, it will be almost impossible to put any other things thereon. Besides, such a rack is easily disengaged from the wall thereby causing much trouble. In addition, when the rack is to be fixed on a wall of tiles, the tile(s) will be damaged if the length of the rack is not just equal to the distance between the tiles.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved rack which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.